clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:IchMachMucke/Erste Clankrieg-Banns für 14 Tage/@comment-77.21.252.161-20161125111029/@comment-178.5.221.109-20161127100834
@Einfach zocken: Also Ich hab nix von RH7 geschrieben(das war 37.49.126.67). Mein 1. Text hier war "Danke Yoshi."(178.5.223.57). Ka was da an den Vorschlagen nicht zu verstehen ist. Es sind ja teilweise Massnahmen, die SC schon einsetzt. Diese Vorschläge brauchst Du nicht weiterleiten, da Sie schon detailierter dort vorliegen. Ich kann Dich auch nicht beleidigen, da ich dich nicht kenne. Ich bewerte nur das, was ich lese. Wenn man "Bullshit" mit "Mist" ersetzt - is doch das Gleiche oder. Nehme auch gerne Alternativen in der Wortwahl an, aber gemeint ist immer dasselbe. Wo ist da die Beleidigung? btw. wenn man hier so "philosophisch" daher schwafelt, muss man sich nicht wundern, dass es irgend jemand missfällt. Wo ist das Problem? Vor 3 Wochen gab es ja schon mal das gleiche Problem im vorangegangenen Thread zum Thema. Wenn ich erwähne, dass ich in einem erfolgreichen Kriegsclan spiele, dann soll das keine Pranserei sein - soll nur ausdrücken, dass ich schon ein paar Tage dabei bin. Wie ist deine Reaktion darauf? Das meine ich z.b. mit fehlender Selbstreflexion etc. Und nein ich werde hier bewusst keinen Clan nennen und auch keine Spielernamen. Klar weshalb oder? Ich schiebe mal deine Missdeutungen auf die verwechselten IP's. @darkbarbarian: Was ist da Beleidigung? Wenn man eine Bewertung einer Aussage aus sich persönlich ummünzt - gut das kann ich nicht verhindern. Wenn du die Aussagen deines Kollegen toll findest - gut kann ich auch nicht ändern. So what. Ich kann schon verstehen, dass man in so ne Art "Stockholm-Syndrom" verfällt in so ner Moderatoren-Truppe - wünschenswert wäre allerdings, wenn man mal aus Besuchersicht liest, was hier so teilweise geantwortet wird und was einem so alles in den Mund gelegt wird. Schlussendlich geht es hier um die Sperre von Clans, wenn 1 Member moddet. Jahrelange Arbeit kann hier in Sekunden kaputt gemacht werden. Es gibt von Seiten der Clanführung keine Chance sich dagegen zu schützen oder zu wehren. Clanzerstörer u.a. nutzen dafür auch ihre hochgemoddeten Rh10-accs! Die haben 20 Stück davon. Gibt einen Haufen kranke Kinder da draussen. Wie kann man da solche Massnahmen wie Clan-Bann gutheissen? Oder man sagt: Is nur ein Spiel. Ja dann gehört das betrügen dazu. Man kann beim "Mensch ärger dich nicht" betrügen und bei Computerspielen, man kann das nur in gewissen Massen kontrollieren und regulieren - wenn man nicht ganz aufs spielen verzichten möchte. Wenn es Clans gibt die sich da verdächtig machen und man nach Hinweisen auch die nötigen Beweise hat, bitte kein Problem, da kann man den Clan bannen. Diese Burner kann man auch relativ leicht phishen, dazu sind Datenbanken ja da. Es wird aber nicht ohne "händische" Arbeit gehen - selbst wenn der ingame-chat gescannt wird, muss einer drüberlesen etc. Schweife gerade ab... :-) @yoshi: Also wenn Kommentare teilweise gelöscht werden ist das Zensur, genauso wie die Androhung von Löschungen etc. Ansonsten finde ich deinen Standpunkt zu dem Thema okay. Und der wurde ja kurz und knapp dargestellt. Ich finde jedenfalls viele Kommentare der Moderatoren zu diesem Thema echt anstrengend, vor allem wie man auf Meinungen von Lesern reagiert. War auch schon im Thread "Fairplay bei Clankriegen" so. Man kann sicher über einige Vergleiche streiten - aber bitte ohne die Dinge zu verdrehen oder schlimmer zu machen. Das ist mir gerade bei "Einfach zocken" ordentlich aufgestossen. Und scheinbar ist ja was dran, sonst hätte er das gelassener ertragen. Mal was Wichtiges: Ihr macht einen Guten Job hier. Nur lasst das philosophische Quartett da, wo es hingehört. Geht sonst in die Hose. :-) over and out.